DBS050
ブラック！ ざされた への |romaji = Gokū Tai Burakku! Tozasareta Mirai e no Michi |english = |previous = DBS049 |next = DBS051 |arc = "Future" Trunks Arc |manga = |japanese date = July 3, 2016 |english date = |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} ブラック！ ざされた への |Gokū Tai Burakku! Tozasareta Mirai e no Michi}} is the fiftieth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The Dragon Team are shocked at Black's identical appearance to Gokū while Beerus and Whis recognise the ring on Black's finger. Black turns his attention to Gokū and looks forward to fighting him in this body, much to Gokū's confusion. The fight begins with Black blasting Gokū away towards the wasteland. Gokū recovers and transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Gokū and Black fight evenly with the combatants managing to land blows against each other. Gokū wants Black to show his full power, but Black doesn't want to rush things and wants to have more fun. Beerus and Whis, who are watching the fight through the latter's scepter, comment on Black's strength, with Beerus mentioning that although they look similar Black’s ki feels entirely different. Gokū decides to fight seriously and strikes Black with several hits. However, Black retaliates by throwing Gokū into the ground. Before Black can resume his attack, he is afflicted by the dark distortion from whence he came, causing him to let down his guard and allow Gokū to strike Black with a fierce kick. Even though he is injured, Black is glad since the pain will make him stronger. Black fires a ki blast at Gokū, to which Gokū deflects, but his ki blast was a distraction to make Gokū lower his guard, allowing Black to strike Gokū with a kick, sending Gokū plummeting down to the ground. Soon, Black sees the Time Machine that Trunks travelled in. Gokū gets back up and attacks the distracted Black with a powerful punch. Black retaliates with a punch of his own to which Gokū blocks. Suddenly, the dark distortion begins pulling Black into it; Black realizes that the space-time distortion is returning to normal. Refusing to allow Trunks to return to the future, Black destroys the Time Machine using a ki blast, much to everyone's shock. Black is sucked into the dark distortion and disappears, with the dark distortion vanishing shortly afterwards. Whis theorizes that when Trunks used the Time Machine, it created a distortion in time and space; Black's Time Ring responded to that distortion and brought him to the present era. Eventually, the time and space distortion fixed itself and returned to normal along with forcefully sending anyone back to their own era, which is what happened to Black. In the alternate future, Black has returned. However, the injuries he sustained during his fight with Gokū causes him to fall to the ground. Even though he was being overpowered most of the time, Black is happy that he was able to fight Gokū as he was able to embed his fighting style as his own, which he will use to perfect his power. Although he won't be able to return to the present timeline, Black is glad that Trunks won’t be able to return due to him destroying the Time Machine and laughs in triumphant. Back in the present, Trunks is distraught over the destruction of his Time Machine as there is now no one in the future who can stop Black. Gokū asks Trunks about the difference in Black's power when he fought him; Trunks answers that Black was stronger, causing Gokū and Vegeta to assume that they are stronger than Black, although Gokū notes that they don’t know Black's full potential. While the Pilaf Gang extinguish the fire from the Time Machine, Bulma goes to look for something. Meanwhile, Whis explains to the Dragon Team that Black was wearing a Time Ring, a ring that allows the user to travel to the future and then return to the present. However, the problem is that only Kaioshin are allowed to use a Time Ring and Black is not a Kaioshin. Trunks asks Beerus to lend him a Time Ring, but Beerus refuses since he is a Hakaishin and only a Kaioshin has one. Gokū decides to wait for Black to return, but Whis mentions that will be impossible since Black cannot manipulate time himself. The Pilaf Gang extinguish the fire while Vegeta tells Trunks to not give up. Suddenly, Bulma tells everyone that they still have "hope"; Bulma throws out a capsule, revealing a familiar Time Machine, the same Time Machine Cell used, much to everyone's shock. Meanwhile in the alternate future, Mai's lifeless body is seen, however, her hand twitches. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes